


钟情

by Nlly



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nlly/pseuds/Nlly
Summary: 设定Erik28/T'challa39完全放飞自我的产物，ooc极其严重，各位看官刀下留人





	钟情

 

作为一个雇佣兵，一个“靠战争吃饭”的职业杀手，每到一处带来的只有死亡和痛苦，而促使他们打仗的惟一动力就是钱。他们受雇进行各种暗杀、绑架、作战，甚至搞政变。

 

Wakanda新上任的亲王殿下的前身就是一个非常专业的雇佣兵，在经历了一场夺权的闹剧后两人从决战打到了床上，所谓没有什么是操一顿解决不了的，从未谋面的两人擦出了干柴烈火的激情，用Shuri的原话说就是，“哥哥这种谈恋爱接个吻都脸红的人遇到Erik这种荷尔蒙不要钱的散发恨不得直接献上屁股。”配上小公主的白眼和嫌弃的语气，让T'challa羞愧的头顶直冒气。没见过男人这句话可能就是为T'challa而创造的。

 

经历一次生死所有的事情不再执着，再大的仇恨在拔出刀忍的那一瞬间也不再是枷锁。

 

Erik本就是不愿藏着的人，公开以后仗着厚脸皮粘着T’challa，辣眼程度令人发指！

 

“我是T'challa正牌男友为什么不能这么做！”

“现在是白天！你害不害臊！”像是不足以表明自己的愤怒小公主很完美的竖起了两个中指，事实证明不能和脸皮厚的人争论，因为不管怎样你都争不过他还会被反击，Erik拽过T'challa搂进怀里低头就是一个热烈的法式湿吻。分开后T'challa已经泛着潮红彻底软在Erik的怀里

“哥哥你到底是有多饥渴！”小公主又一次被两人的腻歪恶心到完败，愤愤地跺着脚甩给两人一个背影离开了。

 

开始的时候T'challa还会因为道德底线挣扎一下，想着自己国王的高冷形象不能崩塌，但架不住Erik猛烈的攻势和随意行走的肉体，理性最后都被欲望吞噬的一干二净。

时间一长T'challa也变得肆无忌惮，皇宫里的每个隐秘的角落都留下了他们性爱的痕迹，甚至于王座上都是精液的污浊。这样疯狂的国王陛下让Okoye一度以为自己的国王精神出现了问题。

 

Erik的到来让T'challa意识到固步自封的危害，开放Wakanda的过程必然艰难，拥有世界上独一无二的稀有资源振金，一直孤立避世的Wakanda突然面向世界开放一时引起各界的不同反响。神秘的面纱层层揭开后仅仅显露的冰山一角就让人们认识到振金的巨大诱惑，与Wakanda的科技相融合激起了人类的贪婪和欲望，几方势力开始暗下想要夺取更多的神秘力量与利益。黑暗中成长的Erik对开放后随之而来的各种危害再清楚不过，所以除了在政务上辅佐他的国王，还兼任着秘密铲除各方势力的攻击。

作为走向世界的条件T'challa在与各国达成协议后承诺每年会卖出5g的振金（经过处理的削弱一些功能的振金）供各国进行研究，并将Wakanda的部分科技作为交流与各国共享。贪心的人总会想要更多，明面上不敢乱来私底下都招募各种雇佣兵和黑科技人员想要攻破Wakanda的防御系统盗取更多的资源信息。

 

一个月前Shuri检测到Wakanda的防御系统遭到攻击虽然攻破网络只有短短三秒的时间却也泄漏了一部分秘密信息

“......”

“...老子是MIT毕业！别一脸震惊的看着我，这是做特工最基本的技能好吗！”Erik的到来让他们只知道他是篡位者是前任亲王的儿子忘记了他的高智商与特工身份，他是最出色的杀手，不管是各国政府还是私人武装组织都有把柄在他手中，他可以肆意妄为玩弄各国领导人，小小的一个计谋就可以推翻一个国家的政权，也是唯一没有失手任务的幽灵，各国政府即怕他的能力又想要收纳他归为己用。

“你这相当于创造了一个新的互联网！程序操作不是谁都会的好吗！你当这是白菜吗！”Shuri在彻查Erik底细的时候只是查到了MIT毕业拥有丰富的作战技巧与经验的海豹突击队精英，但是资料上绝对没有写到Erik的电脑天赋可以作为人脑计算机，现在Shuri十分确信Erik修改了自己的资料，连她都没有查出来的修改痕迹让Shuri感到了一丝恐慌。

“我如果真的想要毁掉你们就不会选择进行国王挑战了。”像是知道Shuri想的什么，Erik紧盯着屏幕中的数据随口说道

 

T'challa只是在一旁静静地看着Erik做着这一切，看着他游刃有余的修补着漏洞追击对方的位置，复原丢失的数据，在一起后好像从来没有见到他做过这些，电脑都没有碰过，只是在自己为了方案烦恼的时候指出要点，他总是在有意识的收敛自己的能力。他其实更具备做国王的能力现在为了自己甘愿守护在背后保护自己。连他自己都快要忘记Erik所拥有的能力有多么强大，在没有心形草的对战中可以打败自己拥有心形草加持的力量，T'challa突然觉得自己是磨掉金钱豹利爪的罪人，他的Erik本应该拥有属于自己的荣耀现在被自己关进笼子里限制自由。

 

似乎是察觉到T'challa突然低落的清绪，Erik对Shuri挑了挑眉示意她应该退场了，Shuri看着自己哥哥莫名而来的情绪大大的白眼翻出天际，甩了一个中指走出了实验室并好心的关上了房门。

“又在胡思乱想，每天那么多政务要处理怎么还有容量想乱七八糟的事。”长臂一揽将小国王捞进怀里，一下一下啄吻着T'challa精致的耳垂，大手紧紧拥住紧瘦的腰肢，不安分的揉捏起来。

“没有...Erik，别闹了...唔..”捏着下巴强硬地扭向后方吻住了丰厚的唇瓣，空荡的实验室响起了甜腻的水渍声，放松身体完全靠在Erik宽厚的怀中，所有的躁动都在这个吻中被安抚消散。即使隔着衣服依然可以感受到后背传来的热度，他的臂膀总会环抱住自己给自己心安。没有任何情欲只有浓浓的爱意从唇瓣间传递到自己的心房。

 

一吻结束，T'challa成功摊在Erik怀中大口的呼吸新鲜空气，水漉漉的大眼睛狠狠地瞪了在Erik看来是撒娇的表示的一眼。

“再敢乱想就操到你一个星期下不了床。”说着又轻轻吻了一下泛红的双唇，将人整个抱在怀里，抚摸着还没有缓过来的大猫，“我已经追踪到丢失的那一部分数据的去向，明天我就去解决，不会让他们得逞的。”

“...敢受伤就罚你一个月不准碰我！”埋在胸膛里听着有力的心跳一下一下敲击着耳膜，T'challa觉得无比幸福。

“这么狠，你忍的了，嗯？”说着还不忘色情的捏了一把T'challa圆润的翘臀，引得T'challa一声娇嗔

 

 

雇佣兵要完成的任务都是带有危险性的所以突然的失联和消失是常态，这对Erik来说已是惯例，他的雇主都知道他会在接到任务后彻底消失一段时间，然后带着满意的结果回归。这也是为什么他可以成为业界的传奇，因为从未有过败例。

 

所以在他毫无征兆的切断所有联系时，他忘记了自己已经不再是一个独断专行的浪子，而是有了一个与之交付生命的爱人和家。

 

盗取的信息被传送到了大洋彼岸的一片海域就消失了，诡异的海面一片平静，在海面上行驶了三天，飞船内的Erik看着扫描出来的数据才发现这片海域有巨大磁场干扰，如此强的效应换做普通的船只或飞行器早已被海底的磁力撕裂粉碎，振金打造的机身虽然抵御了磁场却也扰乱了部分设备，本想利用发射器的脉冲辐射作削弱磁场的时候平静的海面出现了一个巨大的漩涡，强大的吸力狠狠的扒住飞行器的机身像是一只无形的手被引力疯狂的拉住，Erik感到全身被这股怪力撕扯，在所有设备失灵的瞬间将飞船改成潜水模式，紧紧握住操作杆朝下压去，飞船持续加速顺着水流方向冲去，越往身压压力越大，即使是振金打造的飞船也不可避免的产生了变形，漩涡中心越来越平静，只有强大的压力在不断的挤压船身。海底深处的力量纯粹霸道，极具内敛。Erik等到了力量消散的一刻，猛然拉高操作杆，飞船在极速旋转的过程强制调转方向，无尽的旋转下一秒便带着飞船向上飞驰，接近海面时撕裂般的压力再次袭来，Erik算准时机关闭了所有系统，停止运转的飞船在冲力的牵引下飞速向前带着巨大的旋转力，冲到了海面之上，摆脱了漩涡中高速离心力的制高点，瞬间就被强大的力量甩出来漩涡。再次感叹振金的坚韧，即便在如此压强冲击下，飞行器外壳只是受到了破损，所有仪器依然正常使用。

 

一座孤岛映入眼帘，森林葱郁，周围漂浮的烟雾缭乱了方向。海岛上繁景迷人，难怪岛屿没有在地图上显示出来，海中的磁场干扰了卫星云层的资源获取，像是一座笼罩在磁场内部的海岛。

这次的入侵者计划周密，竟然可以找到一个无人知晓的岛屿作为基地，Erik心中打起了十二分警钟，探测器扫视了一圈，确定岸边没有监控录像后悄悄行驶到海岸上，将飞行器收进Kimoyo Beads里，背着应急包进入了丛林。

Erik在密林中潜伏了七天才找到了进入研究所的后门，防守的全部都是以前自己的同行陆战队的雇佣兵，心想着这次又要挂彩回去了，又要哄好久才能让T'challa气消。想到T'challa心疼和生气的脸Erik不自觉的勾起一抹微笑，前几次任务之前都要通一次话听听他的声音然而这次事发周围强大的干扰不能冒然发送信号，为了早点回到T'challa身边Erik下手一直干脆利落不浪费一秒钟的时间。

 

从研究所的通道进去，在黑暗中缓慢移动到操控室，狭窄的空间，通风口是所有设计必要的通道也是唯一不会有人把守的地方，静谧的仿佛与世界隔绝的通道里让Erik想起了一次去地下赌城刺杀的任务，Erik最享受的就是暗杀，犹如狩猎，在黑暗中操纵一切享受生命被掌控的滋味，黑暗中练就绝佳的枪法就要有如猎鹰般的双眼，成为代号的过程难以想象的痛苦Erik从未对T'challa提起过，他的国王不需要知道这些血腥黑暗的杀人技巧，这种肮脏的事他一个人做就够了，T'challa需要站在光明中的不能让黑暗吞噬他。他要为T'challa守护住最宝贵的一切。

一个转弯处从通风口处的格栏里传来了脚步声，从通风口处向下往去，触目所及，实验室，屏幕上不断流动的数据，下面的一个腿上有些残疾的人显得很不耐烦。

 

“为什么还没有破解完！一群饭桶！”突然的出声打断了Erik的思考，

 

看来加密的数据只解出了一小块，计算了一下作战的时间和将数据恢复的时间，本来有黑豹战服一切都很简单，可惜前次任务因为外星入侵者遗留的放射性物质被私人获取，制造的武器让战服收到了不同程度的损伤，这次事发突然战服还没有修补好，好久没有肉体博杀了这次正好锻炼锻炼有些生疏的技能，走之前T'challa满脸的忧虑让Erik再三保证自己是一个职业的，Erik可是幽灵般的存在，他本身就是一个杀人武器，行走在夜间的狩猎者要做到将任何物什都可作为杀人利器才可保命存活。

行动之前Erik在Kimoyo Beads中搭建了一个隔绝的超级计算机‘ONE’，激活后让它悄无声息的潜入研究所的网络里里外外扫描了一遍，知晓了现在他们所掌握的数据，将传送信号跨洋传输回Wakanda需要重建系统，岛上的人员可以自由出入必定有一个可以将磁场控制住开出飞行航线代码。Erik的体力在流失，此时的他只有两瓶水和一罐压缩罐头支撑着他的体能，通风道的气味散播非常快，所以罐头是绝不能食用的，他必须确保自己可以解决掉所有的守卫时能等到T'challa赶来。

进入防御系统的的过程还算顺利，将丢失的数据悉数找回后Erik 编造了一个载体病毒侵入敌人的内网，在数以万计的代码中拼凑出磁场导向的控制网，重建系统的工程量很繁琐，在不被察觉的情况下从覆盖的网络之中搭建一个黑域将所有的节点打乱重现构造，最后格式化母体。Erik感受到自己的体力在下降，意识也开始出现了模糊，这是他与Wakanda失去联系后第23天。

 

不眠不休的高强度作业让Erik在体能消耗过半前完成了所有准备工作。

 

数据发送的那一刻，Erik切断了研究所内全部的电源装置，一枪毙命，在备用电源开启之前他要杀死所有的研究人员和室内的陆战魔。

 

 

远在非洲的T'challa在Erik的信号消失的一刹那就飞奔到实验室询问Shuri状况，二十余天的杳无音讯压垮了T'challa的所有神经，要不是凭着最后一点理智他即可就驾驶飞行器飞到Erik消失的地方，T'challa甚至想过要公开和几国一直私下寻找Erik的国家要人。

 

“My king，你要相信他，他承诺了你就一定会做到。”Okoye在说这句话的时候也没有多大的信心，意外是出人意料的，她只能在心底默默向豹神祈愿，让亲王殿下平安归来。

 

“哥哥会没事的，你不要折磨自己，你如果倒下谁来照顾他弥补他失去的东西......”Shuri一直觉得自己的哥哥不会有失控的神态，作为国王他要的是镇静，知道此时她想起国王也是人也有爱人，真的爱了才会丧失理智。Shuri不停的搜索消息，祈祷堂哥无碍，不然自己的哥哥真的会跟着殉情。

 

日益憔悴的国王让整个国家弥漫着浓浓的沉重，Wakanda的子民从未见过国王陛下如此脆弱的一面，至此他们才真正明白亲王殿下在国王心中是超越了生命的存在。

“Mama，他不能这么做，他答应我不会丢下我的...”唯一一次见到T'challa是父亲死时落泪，此刻的他无言的泪水止不住的滚落让Ramonda王后终于意识到自己的儿子不是只有温文尔雅这一种情绪，面具下真实的那一面只是因为没有遇到那个人才未展现。看着儿子自残般的举动心中一直的反对也化为了虚无，她只愿Erik能够活着回来，只要他回来过往的一切都不值得相提并论。

 

或许是豹神也不忍心将离群的孤豹再次丢失，在T'challa崩溃的临界点，Shuri收到了来自Kimoyo Beads传送的那份丢失的数据和一个准确的方位。

 

T'challa获得消息的第一时间就带着护卫队登上飞行器前往Erik所在的位置，冲出舱门的刹那眼前的景象让所有人为之震惊，坍塌的废墟之上Erik满身是血的将最后一个陆战魔的脖子拧断

 

Erik倒下的时候看到的是T'challa飞奔而来的身影，T'challa紧紧拥抱住他的爱人无声的哭起来

 

“我在岛上设置了摧毁装置，把岛沉入海底。”Erik在意识陷入黑暗前对T'challa说了第一句话。

 

 

意识重新苏醒时，睁开眼看到的是阔别已久的Wakanda实验室，还未彻底清醒便感到一个温热的怀抱紧紧搂住自己，鼻间呼出的热气撒在脖颈的皮肤上，痒痒的。

 

「T'challa」，Erik抬起手臂回抱着胸前的大宝贝。“没事了，抱歉吓到你了。”说完轻轻地在T'challa的发顶落下一吻。

 

“先别动我让Shuri给你再检查一次。”T'challa微微抬起头，抚摸着差一点就失去的爱人，每一寸皮肤都细细地按摩着眼中带中满满的心疼和自责。看着自己的宝贝红肿的双眼又开始泛着泪光，叹了口气，深深吻上了丰厚的双唇，大手滑过消瘦的脊背，霸道强势的气息席卷着T'challa的城池，他差一点就失去了享受这个给予自己一切的人。

 

“咳咳......你们收敛一下我做个检查。”被打断的两人不约而同皱起眉头，小公主毫不吝啬的翻了一个大大的白眼，明明是你让我来的现在怪我打扰你们，信不信我一人一炮轰出去！

 

“身体机能都正常，休息一段时间就没事了，这几天别做剧烈运动，饮食我制定了方案敢不吃就绑了你，好了两位请移驾！我要做研究！”Shuri觉得自己可能是捡的，一个两个的不让自己省心，我才16岁为什么要像老妈子一样照顾两个三十多岁的老男人！

 

 

Erik回来以后T'challa的梦魇在夜晚时时刺激着本就敏感的神经。每个夜晚T'challa都会在噩梦中看到Erik满身伤痕的站在自己面前布满鲜血的脸上异常狰狞，当他想要抓住Erik时对方的身体慢慢变成透明直至消失，T'challa总会在这时尖叫着惊醒。不管Erik怎样安慰寸步不离的和T'challa待在一起都消除不了他消失期间带给T'challa精神上的重创。

 

深夜的大床上两具交叠的身体描绘着色情的画面，“嗯...Erik...用、用、用力......操死我、呃啊”，已经到达极限的T'challa依旧紧紧咬着Erik硕大的肉棒，豪无力气的身体逞强的抬起屁股想要肉棒进入的更深，“啊哈！再...再快点....Erik、Erik.....”蛮力的捣干着已经彻底松软的后穴，连呻吟声都被撞的粉碎，T'challa不放弃似的一遍又一遍喊着Erik的名字，双手搂紧身上驰骋的爱人。“我在、宝贝，我在这，没事了。”看着已经承受不住的T'challa还在拼命的要求自己做下去，Erik既愧疚又心疼，低头狠狠地吻住不断喊着自己名字的唇舌将所有的话语和呻吟都吞进肚里。操干的力量更加猛烈他知道T'challa想用这种方式证明自己真的回来了，做到最后T'challa被Erik生生操晕了过去。

 

月光透过玻璃洒落在床边，抱着怀里的爱人享受着欢爱后的温存，看着T'challa沉睡的容颜Erik只觉得自己拥有了全世界独一无二的瑰宝，抚平睡梦中不安的情绪诱哄着不时的躁动。从来不敢奢望可以拥有常人的幸福，背负仇恨剔除情感，以为会是行尸走肉般过完一生却让他在Wakanda订下了终生，这个男人给了他失去已久的温暖和爱，像是盼着离家的孩子找到归路。

父亲，我想我知晓了你为何总会和我讲起故乡的夕阳，它真的很美，因为它是爱的赠予。

 

他向豹神起誓会用余生守卫他的国王。

 

 

END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
